Manholes form an interface between the surface and subsurface. Manholes provide access to underground networks that contain vital infrastructure such as utility and sewage systems. To service this underground infrastructure, manholes must be temporarily uncovered to permit the transport of materials and personnel between the surface and subsurface.
Servicing this underground infrastructure poses a variety of safety concerns for workers and members of the general public. Materials need to be safely transported between the surface and subsurface without damage to supplies or injury to unsuspecting workers below. Workers need to be transported between the surface and subsurface without injury to the worker or, in the case of a worker injured below, to assist the injured worker. In addition, both workers and members of the general public run the risk of injury from falling into, or tripping over, uncovered manholes.
To address these and other safety concerns, portable manhole guards were created to safely identify and limit access to manholes that are temporarily uncovered. In addition, hoist devices were developed to be attached to manhole guards to safely transport materials and personnel between the surface and underground. However, conventional manhole guards and hoist devices suffer durability, accessibility, assembly, and portability problems. Thus, there is a need in the art for new and improved manhole guards.